Private Lessons
by gleeklover527
Summary: I know it's late but here's the prompt for Day 4 of Julyberry week. Rachel approaches Cassie with an appeal to be given private lessons. How will she react when Cassie asks for private lessons in return?


Rachel stood outside the door of Cassie's studio attempting to think of how she could begin the conversation with her former dance teacher. Broadway was even tougher than she had imagined. Cassie had been right when she told her how terribly grueling it would be. The rehearsals were extremely complex and she was struggling with the choreography which is why she was currently standing where she was.

"Schwimmer?" Cassie asked confused looking at the doorway and seeing the brunette standing there.

"Hello Ms. July."

"Missing 101 already?"

Rachel laughed lightly making her way into the studio nervously playing with her hair, "Something like that?"

"Is this about your friend?"

"My friend?"

"Hummer."

"Hummel, Ms. July." The diva couldn't resist the smile that crossed her face when she spoke to her former professor happy that their banter was now playful instead of hateful like before, "Why would I be here about Kurt?"

"I thought maybe he'd ran home and told you I'd been too harsh. Maybe he thought you could come sweeten me up."

"I'm sure you weren't too harsh. You prepare us for the real world. And I have a hard time believing I could sweeten you up."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Schwimmer." Cassandra walked over until they were standing face to face, "Now tell me why you're here."

"I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry Ms. July." When Rachel turned to leave she was stopped by Cassie pulling her back.

"Rachel, come on."

"I was trying to think of an excuse to walk in here, that's why I was standing out in the hallway."

"You don't need an excuse to come in here."

"I'm struggling."

"What are you struggling with?" Cassie led her to the piano bench and sat down beside her former student.

"The choreography. I know I'm not the best dancer but I passed your Dance 101 so I know I'm at least competent."

"You're more than competent. Are you here for help?"

"I know how busy you are! And I would pay you, I promise!" Rachel rushed to assure her that she wasn't looking for a handout. If Cassie July would be willing to work with her it would be well worth any pay. Everyone on Broadway knew that Cassie was one of the most talented dancers to ever grace the stage and it would only be a matter of time before someone eventually took a chance on the woman again.

"Rachel, breathe. It's okay to ask for help sometimes. Even if it is from Crazy July." Cassie knocked their shoulders against one another.

"Well I don't think you're Crazy July. But thank you very much."

"You're welcome. You better get out of here before someone sees and think I've gone soft."

"All they'd have to do is look at your abs and they'd see how hard you still are Ms. July."

"Berry, I'm starting to think you spent the majority of my class looking at my abs." Cassandra smirked at the blush covering Rachel's face. The brunette rose from the bench and Casssie followed her as she walked towards the door.

"They were quite distracting since you never covered them up."

"Would you prefer during our private lessons if I wore something to cover them?"

"No, I really wouldn't." Rachel admitted not turning around to look her in the eyes when she responded.

"When would you like to start your lessons?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll text you my address Schwimmer and we'll start to work. Be ready to work your ass off."

"I always am. Just ask my old dance teacher, I'm sure she'd give me a glowing recommendation."

Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry- Julyberry

It had been a month since Rachel had started going over to Cassie's for private lessons. The director had commented on how she was dancing much better and was following the choreography perfectly; he seemed to be impressed. Rachel had to admit she wasn't sure how long it would take to show results but Cassie was nothing if not a perfectionist and she was driving Rachel to be the same way. When she walked into Cassie's loft she smelled something coming from the kitchen and she smiled at the sight of Cassie taste testing something.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? Like you're not expecting some company because I can leave."

"Actually Schwimmer I thought you could use a night off."

"You're cutting me some slack? Maybe you are going soft Ms. July." The two shared a laugh and Rachel watched as Cassie moved around the kitchen. It seemed natural to the blonde and completely unexpected to the woman sitting in the chair. Cassie had never seemed the type to enjoy cooking, "I didn't know you cooked."

"My mom taught me."

"She did?"

"Yeah." Cassie sat down a plate of spaghetti in front of both of their seats and then sat down across from Rachel, "I'd cook for my brothers when she and dad were at work."

"You have brothers?"

"Two. Derek and Evan." When Rachel giggled Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your names are C,D, and E?"

"Well it gets better. My parents are Amber and Brad."

"Cassie your family is alphabet soup." The brunette erupted in laughter and Cassie couldn't help but join in. When silence took over Cassie reached over and touched Rachel's hand to get her attention.

"I didn't cook just because you deserved a break."

"Is this where you tell me that I need to look for private lessons somewhere else?"

"No, that's nowhere near what I'm saying. I just...maybe you could give me some private lessons."

"Ms. July I've heard you sing. You definitely don't need singing lessons."

"Who said anything about singing lessons?"

"Ms. July are you trying to seduce me?" Rachel questioned turning her hand over so that Cassie's fingers could move over her palm.

"Not exactly. I'm...interested in this woman and I've never been in a real relationship before so I have no idea what to do."

"And how do you know that I would be able to help you?"

"Because you're not the kind of girl that does hook-ups. You're a relationship type."

"Well as far as first dates go you're doing pretty well."

"This counts as a first date? All I did was cook."

"Ms. July women enjoy being cooked for. It means that you're making the effort."

"Is the hand touching too much?" Cassie questioned starting to move it but was stopped by Rachel who ensured that she didn't move away.

"It's not too much. There's a difference between it being too overwhelming and it being..." Rachel bit her lip trying to find the right way to phrase it.

"It being what?"

"Sensual."

Cassie was caught off guard by the statement but it brought her a sense of satisfaction that she was doing this right, "I just don't want her to think that I'm in it for the wrong reasons. I don't want it to just be sex."

"I have a hard time believing that you would put this much effort into someone you just wanted to sleep with."

"You're probably right."

"Ms. July,"

"Cassie."

"What?"

"I think you can call me Cassie."

"Alright. Cassie, I would be honored to give you private lessons. And within a few weeks you'll sweep this woman off her feet."

"I hope you're right Rachel."

"Well she won't be able to resist your cooking. That's for sure." Rachel complimented taking a bite of her food.

"Good to know." Cassie smiled, "Good to know."

Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry- Julyberry

"You were amazing tonight." Cassandra complimented as they walked along the street Rachel curled under her arm in an attempt to shield herself from the snow.

"Well let's hope the critics agree with you."

"They'd have to be an idiot not to. You completely transformed up there Rachel."

"I think it was because of my awesome dance instructor."

"I can't argue with that." The blonde laughed when Rachel playfully swatted her stomach, "Seriously though I knew you were good but you were breathtaking."

Stopping in front of Rachel's building the duo stopped and separated but Rachel interlaced their gloved hands, "It meant so much to me that you were there tonight."

"Thank you for wanting me there."

"Cassie."

"Yeah?"

"It's been three months since I started giving you private lessons."

"Yeah it has."

"Most women have a time rule. Mine's three months."

"Rachel what are you saying?"

"I'm saying whoever this woman is would be inviting you up right now."

"She would be?"

"Cassie..."

"There is no woman."

"What?"

"There is no other woman. The woman was you all along. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I've been jealous of this woman since the start. Because she was going to get to see this wonderful side of you that only I had seen and I just...these haven't been some lessons to me."

"Rachel,"

"Cassie." Rachel took a step until their fronts were flush and she could feel Cassie's breath on her, "It's been three months. Would you like to come up?"

"I'd love to."

After Rachel closed the door to her empty apartment she turned to look at Cassie with a shy smile at the way the blonde held her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Suddenly their hands broke apart and Cassie was sliding hers under Rachel's thighs to lift her up. Eagerly Rachel wrapped her legs around Cassie's waist relishing the way they felt so close to one another. Cassie's lips were against her neck pressing soft kisses, "Yes."

Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry-Julyberry- Julyberry

Rachel woke up when the sun shone through the window and cuddled back into the lean body that was against her own.

"Mmm morning."

"Good morning." Cassie replied kissing the tan neck in front of her.

"Last night was amazing."

"The past three months have been amazing." There was a smile on the blonde's face when Rachel rolled over until they were face to face, "Thank you for asking me for private lessons."

"Thank you for letting me repay you with your own private lessons."

"Rachel, I..."

"Me too." Throwing a leg over so she could straddle Cassie Rachel looked down with a smirk, "How about some other types of private lessons?"

"I'm always up to learn more." Cassie ran her hands up Rachel's thighs before placing them on her hips and rising to reconnect their lips.


End file.
